1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a health massage apparatus, and more particularly, to a helmet massager and a helmet thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A head massager that is currently available has a helmet and a massage device such as a device for providing massage by using expansion and contraction of an air bladder, a device for providing massage by using a magnetic force, a device for providing massage using a cold compress or a hot compress, or a device for providing massage using eccentric vibrations generated by a vibrating motor. When the head massager is used, a person puts the helmet on his head and uses the massage device mounted on the helmet to massage his head, ocular regions or acupoints. However, this massager suffers from the following disadvantage: the helmet has a fixed head room, which may be too large or too small for some of different users, so the users may feel uneasy when wearing the helmet.